purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
With U
With U is Spring, Sparkle and Forte's 1st group song which is a song by lol Color Coding: Spring / Forte / Sparkle |-|Romaji= Dare mo ga kitto yume wo mune ni hisome Fuangena story Sore kurai de choudo ii yo Spa/Spr Believe yourself Spa/Spr Tomenaide your heartbeat Sora ni takaku Te wo nobaseba Spa/Spr We can touch the sky high? Akirame kaketeta chance and hope Aimai na kotoba narabete Mou ichido bring back dream and light To u to me Spa/Spr Yume no tobira hirogaru sekai Spa/Spr Eien ni tsudzuku story Spa/Spr Hoshi no kakera soko ni aru mirai Spa/Spr Hikari wo atsumete Spa/Spr Terashiteiku life with u Spa/Spr I will always be right here Zutto zutto Spa/Spr Love will always be right here For u for me Spa/Spr Life with u Itsuka wa kitto nante risou wo egaite Oogesana story Sore kurai ga choudo ii yo For/Spr Believe myself For/Spr Yamenai yo keep going Sara ni takaku Te wo nobaseba For/Spr We can touch the sun right？ Akirame kaketeta chance and hope Aimai na kotoba narabete Nandodemo bring back dream and light To me to u Spa/Spr Yume no tobira hirogaru sekai Spa/Spr Eien ni tsudzuku story Spa/Spr Hoshi no kakera soko ni aru mirai Spa/Spr Hikari wo atsumete Spa/Spr Terashiteiku life with u For/Spa Doko ga gooru nante sa For/Spa Kimeru no wa jibun dakara For/Spa Douse yaru kara ni wa sa For/Spa Let's do it big right? Bokura ga tsukuru sekai For u for me Chiisana koro yumemita sekai Akogare tsudzuketeita story Mada tookute mo akiramenai yo Hitori janai kara Kitto hora Spa/Spr Yume no tobira hirogaru sekai Spa/Spr Eien ni tsudzuku story Spa/Spr Hoshi no kakera soko ni aru mirai Spa/Spr Hikari wo atsumete Spa/Spr Terashiteiku life with u Spa/Spr I will always be right here Zutto zutto Spa/Spr Love will always be right here For u for me Life with u |-|Kanji= 誰もがきっと夢を胸に秘め 不安げな story それくらいでちょうどいいよ believe yourself 止めないで your heartbeat 空に高く 手を伸ばせば we can touch the sky high？ 諦めかけてた chance and hope 曖昧な言葉並べて もう一度 bring back dream and light to u to me 夢の扉　広がる世界 永遠に続く story 星のカケラ　そこにある未来 ヒカリを集めて 照らしていく life with u i will always be right here ずっと　ずっと love will always be right here for u for me life with u いつかはきっと　なんて理想を描いて 大袈裟な story それくらいがちょうどいいよ believe myself やめないよ keep going さらに高く 手を伸ばせば we can touch the sun right？ 諦めかけてた chance and hope 曖昧な言葉並べて 何度でも bring back dream and light to me to u 夢の扉　広がる世界 永遠に続く story 星のカケラ　そこにある未来 ヒカリを集めて 照らしていく life with u どこがゴールなんてさ 決めるのは自分だから どうせやるからにはさ let's do it big right？ 僕らが作る世界 for u for me 小さな頃　夢見た世界 憧れ続けていた story まだ遠くても　諦めないよ 一人じゃないから きっとほら 夢の扉　広がる世界 永遠に続く story 星のカケラ　そこにある未来 ヒカリを集めて 照らしていく life with u i will always be right here ずっと　ずっと love will always be right here for u for me life with u |-|English= Everyone must surely have a secret dream within them An uneasy story It's just about right Believe yourself Don't stop your heartbeat High in the sky If you stretch out your hands We can touch the sky high? The chance and hope you were giving up on And the usual vague words Bring back dream and light once again To u to me The door of dreams and the expanding world Is a story that will continue forever The future is where the fragments of stars are Gather the light Illuminate this life with u I will always be right here Forever and ever Love with always be right here For u for me Life with u One day your ideals will surely be drawn out An exaggerated story It's just about right Believe myself Don't stop keep going Even more higher If you stretch out your hands We can touch the sun right? The chance and hope you were giving up on And the usual vague words Bring back dream and light many times To me to u The door of dreams and the expanding world Is a story that will continue forever The future is where the fragments of stars are Gather the light Illuminate this life with u Where is your goal You decide that yourself You will do it somehow anyways so Let's do it big right? The world we make For u for me When I was little, I dreamed of a world A story that I continued to long for It may seem far away but I will never give up Since I'm not alone Because look The door of dreams and the expanding world Is a story that will continue forever The future is where the fragments of stars are Gather the light Illuminate this life with u I will always be right here Forever and ever Love with always be right here For u for me Life with u Category:Songs